Nanomaterials are emerging new technologies with little or no known toxicity and carcinogenicity studies having been performed;therefore the potential for human health effects is unknown. The studies have been completed and reported. Keywords: nanotechnology, fullerenes, nanomaterials, nanotech, nanoscale